


Segure minha mão

by myotocrimson



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Best Friends, Friendship, Gen
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-27
Updated: 2018-02-27
Packaged: 2019-03-24 21:38:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13819941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myotocrimson/pseuds/myotocrimson
Summary: O tempo sempre maltrata a amizade de Kurloz e Mituna, sempre tentando dar um jeito de afastar um ao outro e o Captor tem medo de perder a unica coisa que mais lhe importa no mundo.





	Segure minha mão

Kurloz e Mituna são grandes amigos, mas o tempo fazia de tudo para separa-los. O Captor era perseverante e mesmo que o Makara o machucasse às vezes ele fazia de tudo para sua amizade não acabar.  
Mas o Tempo... O tempo parecia querer muito aqui e com ele o menor foi ficando amargurados com os machucados que se formavam e o maior ia mudando para algo mais calma, porem algumas vezes aquilo acontecia o que feria mais e mais o nosso pequeno.  
Mituna realmente estava deixando de crê que tudo aquilo valia apena, mas ele queria crer, queria acreditar que o outro realmente mudava, que aquelas palavras doces realmente eram para si e ao mesmo tempo sentia que não conseguiu acreditar, era tão confuso e intenso.  
Para Kurloz, tudo começava no mais ou menos, tudo era como se estivesse melhorando e no fundo não estava, mas tinha que agradecer, seu amigo não saia de seu lado mesmo com as dores que sabia que ele sentia, contudo ele não sabia ao certo como ajudar.  
A pequena abelha sorria sempre que estava perto dele, era sempre bom vê-lo assim e algumas coisas foram dando certo, as forças que reunia para voar funcionavam, era um impulso, todavia parecia que nada se encaixava até aquele dia.

\- Mano... – Tuna se aproximou do Kurloz com certo acanhamento e medo.

\- Hm? Ta tudo bem? – falou este obsevando o seu amigo aflito e com os olhos cheios d’água.

\- Eu não sei mais o que fazer. – ele soluçava baixo. – Eu tenho medo de dizer o que sinto, não quero te magoar e estragar sua felicidade. Eu tenho medo de me mostrar e você falar pra mim que isso não passa de pura palhaçada da minha. – as lágrimas não se continham em seus olhos e sua franja não fora longa o suficiente para esconder estas que desciam pelo seu rosto.

\- Do que está falando? – O maior sinceramente não entendia, mas sabia que tinha um objetivo para ele estar dizendo aquilo.

\- Eu... Eu realmente não consigo mais. –ele deu um pequeno passo para trás.

\- O que esta querendo dizer? Quer ficar longe de mim? – o Makara ficou surpreso com a sua própria suposição.

\- Não. – o mais novo falava tremulo. – É justamente por isso, eu to me sentindo inseguro de novo... Eu sinto sua falta.

\- Mas Tuna, eu estou bem aqui. – ele realmente não entendia bem onde o menor de madeixas alaranjadas e repicas tentava dizer.

\- Eu sinto falta de tudo que fazíamos juntos, sinto que não consigo mais esta do seu lado como era antes. É como se eu não conseguisse te acompanhar. – ele se encolhia, achava que o maior não ia lhe entender.

\- Tuna. – chamou o outro em um suspiro longo.

\- Sim? – indagou, virando-se para ele, mas não o olhava diretamente.

-Me da sua mão. – disse este com a maior calma possível.  
Sem entender, o Captor fez o que ele pedia, segurou a mão dele e acabava apertando um pouco, não queria soltar a mesma de modo algum, suas lagrimas aos poucos iam ficando mais intensas e ele acabava caindo em choro sem largar a mão do outro. Até sentir aqueles braços quentes lhe envolvendo e sua bochecha ser beijada com carinho, a mão livre ia logo para os seus cabelos no intuito de um afago para calmaria.

\- Tuna, toda vez que se sentir assim, segure a minha mão, segura bem firme, assim você vai saber que está do meu lado, sempre. –ele falava em sussurros para o seu amado amigo que parecia querer aperta-lo ainda mais. – Eu te amo, Tuna, acredite em mim. Eu nunca vou te deixar. Nunca. – seus sussurros eram reconfortantes para o mais novo.

\- Pro-Promete! Por favor. –disse este ainda em choro apesar de estar se acalmando.

\- Eu prometo, Tuna. Prometo isso quantas vezes você quiser. –ele tinha força suficiente para pegá-lo no colo e assim fez.  
Ele carregava o menor como uma criança, aquilo o confortava bastante, afagava os cabelos do mesmo, calmo, tudo para amansá-lo mais e mais. Aconchegou-se com o mesmo no sofá de sua casa, ainda em um abraço firme, vendo que o outro se tranquilizar.

-E-Eu adoro quando faz isso... – ele disse tímido, finalmente olhando o maior com um leve sorriso.

\- Eu adoro te ver bem. – falou o Makara encostando seu queixo no topo da cabeça do Captor, não vendo assim ele sorrindo de forma boba e alegre.  
Mais uma vez os dois estavam juntos, como deveria ser. Pobre tempo, suas tentativas falhas nunca separavam os dois e nunca conseguiria separar.


End file.
